Juego de niños
by Cuti loves fanfics
Summary: Eran 3 reglas simples. Rompió 2 de ellas. [...] "Se convertiría en la mejor jugadora de las escondidas y protegería la única regla que le quedaba" [...]


—De acuerdo, Chloé. Juguemos a un juego.

La niña sonrió emocionada y corrió tras su padre, tomándole la mano cuando llegó a su lado. No podía ocultar la alegría, ya que, aquello no ocurría muy seguido. Su padre vivía por su trabajo y cuando llegaba a casa sólo quería dormir; nunca jugaba con la pequeña Chloé.

—¿Qué juego, papá? —La rubia notó entonces el gesto cansado del hombre, pero mucho no le importó.

—Las escondidas. Adrien me dijo que eran tus favoritas. —Asintió. Se recordó a sí misma agradecer a su amigo luego. André Bourgeois se detuvo y se agachó en cuclillas a la altura de su hija —. Chloé, vas a esconderte en tu habitación, yo contaré hasta cincuenta y saldré a buscarte, ¿entendido?

Volvió a asentir.

—Pero tienes que recordar respetar las reglas.

—¿Las reglas? Papá, las escondidas no tienen reglas.

—Las nuestras sí, ¿está bien?

La niña observó a su padre con duda y presintió que algo ocurría, pero decidió aceptar.

•_Regla uno: elige bien tu escondite y mantente siempre bien oculta. _

Chloé corrió por los pasillos con destino a su habitación, su padre mantenía su mirada sobre ella, atento. Una vez que su hija dobló a la izquierda y desapareció de su vista, el hombre se giró sobre su eje y se dirigió apurado hacia el final del pasillo, en dirección contraria.

•_Regla dos: no saldrás de la habitación hasta que yo vaya a buscarte o te encuentre._

La de ojos celestes entró a su alcoba, aún con la adrenalina viajando por sus venas a gran velocidad. Su corazón latía emocionado. Con una gran sonrisa se dejó fantasear; tal vez algún día, después de que le demostrara a su papá que era divertido jugar con ella, juntos convencerían a su madre de divertirse con ellos.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar seguro donde esconderse, un lugar donde pudiera camuflarse. Debía ser difícil de hallarla, ya que no era lo mismo que con Adrien. Esta vez era su padre…

Saltó alegre de sólo pensarlo.

¿Debajo de su cama? No, gracias a la experiencia, había aprendido que era muy obvio. ¿En el baño? Sacudió la cabeza en una retunda negación. ¿Detrás de la puerta? Muy soso.

Se fijó entonces en las puertas corredizas de su closet. No le parecía mala idea ocultarse entre toda su ropa y cajas de zapatos. Era el lugar perfecto para jugar a las escondidas, puesto que era un espacio tan grande y lleno de cosas que, a simple vista parecería un bulto más.

A su padre le costaría encontrarla.

•_Regla tres: el juego se acaba cuando alguien te encuentre. _

Se acomodó entre las cajas y las juntó de manera que la escondieran. Una vez lista, se mantuvo alerta por si oía que alguien ingresaba a la habitación, pero, al cabo de un rato, su imaginación comenzó a divagar.

Siempre que jugaba con Adrien pensaban en un cuento de hadas: Chloé a veces era Cenicienta y se escondía bajo su vestido (aquel que le había comprado su padre en uno de sus berrinches), a la espera de su príncipe azul. Otras era Caperucita y su habitación era el bosque, por lo que tendría que esconderse para escapar del Lobo Adrien, y el punto de inicio era la casa de su abuela (mayordomo, a falta de terceros). En algunas de las partidas era Rapunzel; por lo que subía al mueble más alto, y su rubio amigo tendría que encontrarla para rescatarla.

Esta vez se imaginó que era Gretel (quizá el cuento moderno sin Hasel, en su caso); había dejado migas de pan para que su padre fuera a buscarla en la infernal casa de la Bruja. Y cuando él la encontrara le diría algo como _"sabía que me encontrarías, papá."_

Sin embargo, hace rato que él tendría que haber terminado de contar.

Esperó y esperó. Resopló cuando pensó que su padre apestaba para jugar al escondite, o que tal vez ella era demasiado buena ocultándose. No sabía hace cuanto estaba ahí, siendo invisible, pero sus piernas comenzaban a dormirse. ¿Su escondite era muy difícil para su papá?

Se levantó del suelo y apartó las cajas de zapatos. Salió de su armario para quedarse en la mitad de la habitación, mirando cada lugar donde podría volver a esconderse. Sí o sí tendría que esconderse o estaría quebrando la regla uno. Pero, aun así, ninguno le parecía tan bueno como su closet, y su padre no parecía ser un gran buscador.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y dudó. Sería una tramposa si salía del cuarto, también era una falta a la regla dos. Aun así, tenía que saber que estaba pasando, ¿por qué su padre no había ido a buscarla?

Se apresuró para llegar al punto de partida, donde André contaba hasta cincuenta y comenzaba su búsqueda, pero antes la detuvo una fuerte discusión. Venía de la entrada de la suite_. _No habría de importarle a la pequeña Chloé, ya que los gritos y peleas eran algo frecuente y _normal_ para ella, pero entonces reconoció la voz de su padre.

—P-Pero, mi reina, por favor, no hagas esto —suplicó André. La rubia se acercó a ellos y se encontró a su madre de pie en la entrada, uno de sus ayudantes cargando maletas —. Piensa en nuestra hija Chloé, ¿qué le diré si pregunta por su mamá?

Audrey Bourgeois, sin embargo, no demostraba que estuviera replanteándose su ida. Un gesto de exasperación, casi rozando la histeria, provocó un sentimiento horrible en la niña que observaba lo que ocurría detrás de su padre. Ninguno la notó aun cuando ella soltó un grito de miedo; su madre le había parecido, por un instante, un enorme dragón lanzando fuego ácido contra ellos.

—¡Si pregunta por mí tendrá que conformarse con que le compres un regalo! ¡Esa criatura no arruinará mi oportunidad de ser conocida mundialmente! —Chloé se encogió detrás del adulto —. ¡Y tú menos André! ¡Estoy cansada...No, harta! ¡Harta de ser tu sombra: "la esposa del alcalde que casualmente también es crítica de la moda"! —gritó mientras hacía las comillas con sus dedos, enfatizando lo último.

—Audrey, por favor…

La nombrada lo miró con una expresión fría, como si estuviera observando a la alfombra bajo sus pies, sólo para caminar sobre él con sus tacones de aguja. Hasta la propia Chloé se encontró siendo pisoteada, por más que la mayor no la miraba a ella. André se colocó de rodillas, perdiendo lo que le quedaba de dignidad frente a la mujer que amaba ciegamente.

—Hombre ridículo. —La mujer se rio: saliendo de su garganta, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales, una carcajada seca y cargada de victoria. Se inclinó hacia el alcalde y le susurró en el oído —. Altamente ridículo. Solamente porque me provocaste un gran espectáculo, no pediré el divorcio.

Entonces la increíble Audrey Bourgeois dejó la suite, riéndose como si alguien le hubiera contado el chiste de su vida, dejando a su marido pensando en sus palabras. Chloé la observó, hasta que su figura se desvaneció cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Pasaron unos minutos para que su padre se colocara de pie. Se sacudió su traje y acomodó la corbata. Carraspeó, cobrando su compostura. Los trabajadores, testigos de la escena, apartaron la vista.

Nada había ocurrido. Todo estaba bien. Eran la perfecta familia Bourgeois de nuevo.

—Papá...—La rubia estrujaba el borde de su vestido con sus dos manos, hacerlo le permitía reservarse el llanto. Su padre la miró con sorpresa, sin saber en qué momento había llegado, pero corrió los ojos de ella.

—Ahora no, hija. Te compraré un vestido nuevo luego, ¿sí?

La niña lo observó irse como su madre, pero en opuesta dirección, hacia su oficina de alcalde.

Todo era su culpa. La estaban castigando por ser tramposa. Si Chloé se hubiera quedado entre sus costosas prendas de ropa y sus piezas de diamantes, ella no habría visto a su madre irse ni a su padre destrozado. Eso no hubiera pasado.

Chloé había faltado a las reglas, y ya ni Adrien querría jugar con ella. Ninguna persona querría jugar con una mentirosa.

•_Regla tres: el juego se acaba cuando alguien te encuentre._

Respetaría la tercera regla. El juego todavía no terminaba. Nadie la había buscado. Nadie la había encontrado.

Una parte de ella seguiría jugando, a la espera de que alguien encontrara a la niña llorando por su soledad, en una habitación llena de cosas preciosas, pero vacía y sin valor. Aquel lugar que se convertiría en su zona segura, donde a simple vistazo ella sería _un bulto más; _un collar de perla, un vestido de alta costura, sería uno de sus bolsos, pero con esfuerzo, encendiendo la luz, estaría Chloé. Sólo Chloé.

Se escondió a sí misma, ocultó su corazón bajo joyas y superficialidad. Sería un escondite perfecto e imposible de hallar. Se convertiría en la mejor jugadora de las escondidas y protegería la única regla que le quedaba. La última esperanza de que alguien realmente la buscara y encendiera la luz de su solitario armario.

Escondería a la verdadera Chloé tan bien que ni Adrien, quien siempre le ganaba, lograría encontrarla jamás.

* * *

**Drama drama drama.**

Me encanta el drama jajaja.

Em, tenía este one shot guardado y haciendo una revisión para ver qué cosas innecesarias tenía, lo encontré y diJE "SI ESTA TERMINADO Y ME GUSTA ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA LO PUBLIQUÉ?". Y bueno, heme aquí. Tal vez porque soy una maldita insegura y exigente conmigo misma, o porque no he terminado las temporadas de Miraculous jaja (ahora que estoy en vacaciones, juro que me pongo al día). Pero bueno, hagamos de cuenta de que es un one shot aislado a todo lo que está pasando (?).


End file.
